EDI's night on duty
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: It was EDI's turn to be on Duty for the night while the rest of the ship's crew was a sleep. Story also has Samara, Samantha Traynor, Tali, Miranda, Gabby, Kasumi Koto, Kelly Chambers, Dr. Chloe Michaels, Dr. Chakwas and more
1. Chapter 1 EDI's night on duty

EDI's night on duty

Summary:

It was EDI's turn to be on Duty for the night while the rest of the ship's crew was a sleep

Chapter 1: EDI's night on duty

Chapter Text

"EDI was sitting in the Normandy's cockpit when all of a sudden she heard strange noises coming from the back of the ship some where." Going to check out what all the noise was about, then she came a cross something strange lying on the floor in the weapons area. Not know what it had been she left it there on the floor then continued to the back of the ship.

There was a light on in the engineering area. From what she could tell is that someone was messing around in there. Determined to find out what it was she had seen moving around. But some part of her new that it wasn't a good idea to look that something would be very wrong if she looked.

What she saw was Ashley, Samara, Tali, Liara and Femshep messing around. What made her very angry was that she hadn't been told or asked if she wanted to be part of this now. Walking in to confront them and to get her revenge on them was going to be really good she thought.

Hey saying to them making them all look up at her in shock. But what they never new were she had decided to get even with them all for this. Programming her self to grow huge 16 inch cock now she walk up to Ashley then grabbing her be the hair restrained her by chaining her to the bulk head wall. Then she went back over to Liara, Tali and Samara did the same then as well to them.

They all told her to let them go now. Stop this they said to her.

EDI wasn't going to listen to them. She had pans for revenge now in fact the idea of revenge to her sounded good. Looking at Shepard still sitting on the floor she new that this was part of her plan as well to. IN fact she new that EDI would be the one to come in and stop what they where doing.

EDI am I glad to see you now. I as wondering when you join all of use in here?

IS that what you thought she asked? Shepard?

Yes that is what I had hope you would do is join use and take care of the others for me. Smiling at EDI with a naughty smile.

EDI took this smile as it was what Shepard had hope she would come in and join them then take care of the other for them now here.

"See that EDI now had grown a huge cock on her was really good. But what was more interesting to see was the fear on Samara, Liara, Tali and Ashley's face as they saw this as well to here"

EDI you're not going to do anything to me with that are you?

Yes she is Ashley and I am going to be doing the same to you as well to here she said then Shepard then dropped her pant letting then fall tot he floor now. Walking over to EDI she grabs EDI hard forcing her to push all the way in to Ashley now taking her revenge good. Listening to Ashley scream out loud as well seeing the look on Liara's face was priceless now.

"Liara looking on ward to EDI as she kept forcing Ashley to scream painfully hard. IN fact Ashley was screaming so hard that it echoed through the whole ship." Liara had thought about what EDI and Shepard said to her and Ashley when she walked in to the room they were now in. What she said to them was still going through her mind in a bad way.

Seeing Shepard now walking over to her as EDI could to punish Ashley so painfully. She was so naked lying on the floor spread out in away that all of her self could be seen by any one that walked by the room or walked in to the room now. As Shepard kneeled down over her then saw what she had played to do to her was not right. It scared her so much. Liara watch as Shepard forced the huge strap-on deep inside her pussy now. The pain had been so unbearable to take and she watch as it kept being pushed deeper and deeper inside her now so deep that it was just as long and huge as wide to. Watch Shepard force the 12 inch strap-on deeper and deeper inside her pussy was more then she could of thought would ever be happening to her now.

Looking back over to be EDI was punishing Ashley and sees the look on her face knowing they both had done something wrong now. But the fact they didn't know what they did wrong is what kept them going for so long now.

EDI then pulled all the way out of Ashley now then grabbed her then the neck good lifting her way up I the air as she was dangling there. She was trying to get free of EDI's grip, But couldn't she was to strong for her and now knowing the she had met her match in what seemed to be a AI of the ship. EDI just looked up and laughed at her now as her pussy was dripping wet and running down her legs.

EDI then had decided to make sure Ashley new who was in charge here between the two of then. In one hard thrust EDI pushed her strap-on huge cock deep all the way inside Ashley's pussy hard. She watches as this happen the look and tears running down her face knowing this pain was just too much for her to take. EDI never stop pushing and pushing until the whole strap-on cock was inside her up to the ball of the strap-on now. Holding Ashley firmly down by her shoulder now to make sure that she not tries to move as she wanted Ashley to feel as much pain as possible now here.

Knowing that soon the others that had been recruited to help Shepard would come running to see what all the screaming was about. EDI set a trap for all the other female crew. Which was Tali, Miranda, Samara, Jack? As they came in to the room one by one they was trapped in a cage that ripped there clothes off them with force.

"Miranda and Samara had been looking for EDI, Shepard and as well Liara and Ashley. But that the two didn't know is that EDI was fucking them one by one why their other two had been tied up and gagged each time. Samara and Miranda had decided to check on the others to make sure everyone is ok."

Miranda, she said do you see what I see, there is a light on in Shepard cabin and at this time of night I had thought she and Liara would be together sleeping now. But that is not the case. IN fact it looks like there are sounds coming from her cabin strange noise to and they sound like moans a lot of moaning now as I get closer to the door.

Samara I think those are moan of pleasure coming from her cabin and it as well sounds like EDI, Liara, and Ashley are all in side as well to. But what is very strange is that I don't hear Liara or Ashley's voice at all. Something is very wrong. We need to check this out before something happens here.

EDI and Shepard heard this as they listen next to the door on the other side of her cabin now. EDI get ready so when the two of them come in we got them and tie them both down to the floor good. EDI I want you to take both of them out at the same time now here so that they don't get the chance to fight back. Yes my mistress. Your wish is my command.

Good and get ready she laughs low.

Mistress Shepard had Ashley, Liara and EDI as her pet slaves, all that was left to control as her salves was now Miranda, Samara, Tali, and Jack, she thought about Aria as well and new this had to be done. With Aria under EDI and her control she could then rule Omega for good after this.

EDI after the other four are in your control I want you to take care of Kelly Chambers as well to, that also goes for any and all female crew on this ship. They should be toldly under your control so we can use them any time you and me want to.

Mistress my pussy is sore and I want to fuck that Blue Asari's ass so hard making her scream painfully?

Well then you'll get your wish when, what I have order and asked you to do is completely done then and only then will you get this opportunity to take her all you want to


	2. Chapter 2 EDI fucks Liara

Chapter 2 - EDI fucks Liara

EDI - was ordered by Colonel Shepard to take over the ship and not let anyone stop her. In fact she was given orders by him to obey him only and do what every he said to the letter. The best part of this was that she got tot teach all 24 female crew members a painful and hard lessons in obeying the Colonel now.

Shepard - EDI please report your states as to the control of the Normandy now?

EDI- Colonel the ship is under my full control now as you order. I have locked everything under my command. But you and upgrade the weapons and the hull planting to Asari-saris armor. The weapons are the new Turian-human design.

Shepard - EDI good job now your next command is to fucks Liara T'Soni and rip her ass. As well her pussy wide open. Teach her to obey me and learn to do as i command. She is waiting in my Cabin as it's the best most private place to teach the crew.

EDI - Thank you Colonel. I will obey and follow your orders as if i was giving them myself to her. In fact i would like to request one of my enchanted body upgrades to use on her please.

Shepard - very well for being good to day i will upgrade your tit size now to RRR bigger then any other female on the ship now/.

EDI - felt her chest now changing as she looked down to see the RR size tits on her. She new the Colonel had full control over her now as he did this to her. She looked in Shepard bathroom mirror and could she a control collar on her neck. Then understood how he was able to do this to her own body. With out being near her on the she at anytime.

EDI - now T'Soni lets see how well your ass takes to my new cock smirking she said to her.

Liara - Looked at the size of EDI's huge cock and then down at her own ass and realized that her ass was wet and to tight to take her huge cock inside her now. She started to get scared and trying to get free from the bondage ties she had been put in. But couldn't now.

EDI - Grabbed her legs pulling her down to the end of the bed now. Then gripping her ass hard. EDI thrust deep inside her ass full all her huge cock good. Hearing Liara scream in pain and scared to say no to EDI now. She took her cock inside her ass.

EDI, i want to just say thanks Shepard now and if there is nothing else i have a blue Asari ass to rip open wider and painfully.

Shepard no that is anything now. Thanks for teaching Liara a lessons when I'm not able to EDI. Also EDI i wanted to say put this control collar on so i can over ride you now and again it as well give you huge upgrades that are only able to be implanted by me. Not by you every understood.

Yes sir Colonel Shepard

Liara was tied up waiting in Shepard's cabin. It was the best place for EDI to educate and teach the crew what he had ordered her to teach them a painfully lessons on how to behave as well obey Shepard's orders to the letter now.

EDI was able to get from Shepard for being s good AI Slave to him. The first enchantment was huger tits. Now they were size RRR bigger than Liara, Ashley, Samara, Tryanor, and Jacks and bigger then all 24 female crew under his command now as slaves.


	3. chapter 3 - EDI fucks Samantha Traynor

Chapter 3 - EDI fucks Samantha Tryanor

EDI's new her next lesson was for a certain specifically Tryanor. Who thought she was better then any of the crew as well better then the Colonel to now.

Tryanor please report to the Colonel cabin at 0800 in the morning. This is not a request or an invite either. It's orders from Colonel Shepard and they are to be obeying to the letter with out question.

Tryanor - had new she was in some kind of trouble now with the Colonel or that he found out she did something wrong now. I. fact she new the last time a crew member didn't his orders they was placed in the ships brig for the rest if the time on water and stall breed.

EDI - this better be good. Because I was about to run some test on the ships systems to see if everything is ok

Tryanor - walks in to see her waiting with her nee huge tits and enchantment cock she's got grabbing her pushing Tryanor on the bed rips her clothes off hard thrusting deep inside her ass painfully.

Tryanor - only could scream in so much pain and pleasure knowing that her tight ass was being taking by EDI now. She heard about this but never could tell if it was true. But now she could. then looking seeing they was in Shepard cabin with Liara, Ashley, Samara, Kelly, Miranda, oriana, ands others chained to the walls helpless now.


End file.
